Spyro: Parents of a Hero
by Zhampy
Summary: Chapter 4: Legends of Weather. Elora and Bianca attempt to learn more about the lighthouse dragon with little success on the matter and Lindar decides to tell Spyro about the Legends. In the Past Kers speaks with his mother.EMBERxELORAxSPYRO triangle. DISCONTINUED
1. Snow!

Not many Spyro fics get reviews here do they? Well, that's not important anyway. I'm a big Spyro fan (I like the older games best) but I've only just started writing about it. So you'll have to excuse me if it ain't no good.

Onwards!

* * *

Spyro: Parents of a Hero

"I like your new place."

"Really? It isn't too small?"

"Nope, and it doesn't smell anything like cat pee."

"Spyro!" Hunter yelled at his friend with good nature. "Why do you have to be that Dragon?"

"Alright." Spyro sighed. "It smells of room deodoriser… cat pee smelling deodoriser." He snickered under paw.

Hunter glare." You better not say anything like that when Bianca come round to see it."

"Don't worry I won't." The purple dragon said sincerely.

Hunter had just recently bought a home in the Artisans Homeland from Moneybags. The ridiculous bear had expanded his business from Avalar to the Dragon Realms and Forgotten World and the many other surrounding lands, apparently he was doing quite well for himself but his presence wasn't always welcomed. Anyway, since the cheetah was quite timid and easily scared the Artisans was the perfect place for him, well that was what Spyro had said anyway.

Spyro shifted to a more comfortable position on Hunter's porch swing. "So, when is she coming?"

Hunter tapped his chin thoughtfully with one paw. "A couple hours, maybe?" He guessed.

"You mean you don't remember?" Spyro smirked a toothy grin of amusement.

The big cat simply shook it off as he reached for his trainers and pulled them on. "Are you commin' for a run, Spyro?"

"Oh, I don't know. This thing is pretty comfortable really." He emphasised his point by tapping the swaying sofa with a purple claw while watching the small group of Dragon crowded around the speedway portal.

Hunter smiled. "That's fine, you can wait for Bianca…" He smirked – a look Spyro didn't like. "I heard Ember'll be coming with her too." The cheetah had an evil glint in his eyes now. "And it's easier to avoid something if you're moving."

Spyro gulped. He's faced steaming lava pits, dizzying height for a dragon that can't fly, precarious ledges, strange pinball contraptions of the Professor's, deranged creature and countless psychotic dictators. But when it came to the small pink delicate female dragon he lost his nerve.

The dragon was so similar to him and she kept flirting and dropping subtle hints that she liked him. After he'd made many numerous excuses to run away in all actuality he liked her too. This was just the one subject that escaped him.

"Right! We're off!" He announced. The two friends set off across the vast grassland at a steady pace.

"What are they doing over there?" Hunter asked and motioned to the group of dragons.

"Spyro turned his head to look. "They're trying to get into the speedway. They haven't been able to get in since Sgt Bird went in a few days ago. We like to work out in the time tasks and races the local creatures every once in a while."

"SPYRO!" A random dragon from the group shouted over to them.

The small purple dragon sighed and glided slightly ahead of Hunter, the cheetah sped up his pace to mach that of the Dragon hero. The Dragon that had shouted was the reigning champion of the Artisan speedway, Ricky – the speed freak. The brown dragon often enjoyed a good race with Spyro and was, generally, a nice dragon all in all.

"Ricky." Spyro greeted politely. He tented to save his smart comments for his enemies – since he had up worked a long list of creatures that wanted his head.

"Spyro, could you get ya friend outta there? We wanna fly."

"I don't know…"

The surrounding dragons huffed. "Well you'd better do something! We want to teach our children to fly!" Cozo said. "Or is that the reason you sent your friend in? To hinder our hatchlings?"

Cozo the dragon was the local thug, however him being an Artisan dragon he was no match for the Beast Makers of Peace Keepers. But amongst the Artisans he was the loudest, most rambunctious, incredibly forward and largest of them – the only Artisan Cozo feared was Lindar.

Or course, non-of the other dragons would even dream of pushing Spyro for the purple dragon had more experience in battle than them put together. The slightly arrogant Spyro could swim, breathe fire, ice, water and electricity as well as Horn Dive among other things. Even the hefty Peace Keepers would think twice before insulting Spyro.

"I didn't send Sgt Bird in there, he went in on his own." Spyro explained.

Cozo snorted. "Yeah, whatever. You just want to stop our children from flying so you aren't the only one that can't do it without a power-up or speedway!" He accused pointing down at Spyro.

Hunter jumped in front of Spyro and glared death at the big dragon. "How dare you! Spyro's saved your dirty hide too many times to count. You can't talk like that to him."

"It's okay, Hunter." Spyro said confidently. "He doesn't know what we've all done for him. What our team went through to keep him safe." Spyro turned to look up at Cozo. "And Sgt Bird has to hone his skills constantly for the humming bird brigade." (HBB) Spyro stuck up for his penguin friend.

Gnasty Gnorc had killed Spyro's parents when he was very little and as such he'd had no one to teach him to fly. The first time he'd set out on an adventure was against the green dunderhead when all the dragons in the Dragon Realms had been turned into crystal – it was just his luck the only two dragons he couldn't find were his parents.

The second time Spyro had face Gnasy Gnorc in battle at the Dragon village he had demanded to know where his parents where, but the green monster was so stupid even he couldn't remember what he'd done with them. Now, and ever since he'd been a small hatchling, Spyro's two fondest desires had been to find his parents and for them to teach him to fly when they were reunited.

"And that's another thing!" Cozo shouted, completely ignoring Spyro and Hunter. "Have you heard the way that bird talks? There is no army! He's a damn nut!"

"HEY!" Spyro yelled in a sudden fit of fury. Hunter whipped out his bow and arrows to back up his friend.

The air in front of Spyro's snout was freezing with the sudden drop of temperature as the small dragon readied his ice breath. Every exaltation of breath would condense when it reached the outside air, the other dragon backed away quickly but Cozo stood his ground trying to look menacing – but he just couldn't match the aura Spyro was giving off.

The situation remained tense as no one moved until a soft humming noise was heard around his or her heads. Spyro looked up immediately; he'd know that noise anywhere.

"Sparx!" He laughed, completely forgetting the past situation much to Cozo's immense annoyance. "How are ya?"

The golden dragonfly had also become somewhat of a legend within Dragonfly falls where he now resided. He could do many things the other dragonflies would often dream about, and Sparx made an excellent partner during battles because of the skills he and Spyro had found for him.

The small bright bug flitted around all their head and then pointed upwards at the sky. Everyone looked up.

The normal tranquil sky of the Artisan Homeland had been bombarded with vicious looking black clouds. The Artisan homeland was renowned for its gentle and relaxing spring weather, it was the perfect place for the artistic dragons to write their sonnets and create their works of art. But now, as the dark clouds travelled across the skies the fresh grasslands were darkening under the heavy sheet. The invading alien monstrosities had eaten all the happy fluffy white clouds that moved across their path.

As the dragons continued to stare high above them small white droplets fell down to them. Upon the sudden change in the atmosphere many of the creatures returned to their homes with great haste. Spyro, Sparx and Hunter remained the only ones at the speedway entrance.

"What's all this?" Hunter asked as the three watched the Artisan leader make his way over to them, a small white unicorn on his tail.

"So, master Spyro." Lindar started. "Do you have any idea what this is?" None of the original Dragon Realm dragons from the Artisan lands have ever seen snow before.

"Spyro?" The unicorn asked in her bell like voice. "This is snow isn't it?"

Spyro nodded but Hunter tilted his head to one side in a confused manner. "How do you know what it is, Starz?"

The unicorn giggled and shook her blue main to the other side of her neck. "I come from the Ice Citadel, Hunter. All I know is snow"

"Then why did you ask if it was snow?"

"Well, I just thought that it couldn't snow here…"

"Right you are, Starz." Lindar said. "It isn't possible." He continued as he watched the soft flaked snow drift to the grassy ground.

Hunter held out a paw and caught a few flakes, when he had a fair amount he brought his paw to his mouth and licked it off. "Bleah!" He spat it out while spraying spittle on Spyro. "That tastes disgusting!"

Starz gave him a funny look. "It's only snow – frozen water." She told him.

"Then you try some then." Hunter said while still wiping his arm across his mouth.

"Alright I will." She said and held out her tongue to catch a flake. The moment a single white ball landed on her tongue she spat it out to one side. "Ew! That's just plain _nasty_!"

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Spyro asked only to receive two dark glares from his friends. The purple dragon then stuck out his own tongue to taste the strange substance. "Geez!" Just like his friends he spat it out immediately.

Sparx seeing the scene his friends were making decided to avoid the pretty white droplets like the plague and zipped under Spyro's wings to take cover.

"What is the matter, young ones?" Lindar asked.

Starz continued to try and rid herself of the taste as she dunked her head in the waterfall's pool. "It tastes like sulphur." She explained.

Lindar looked confused. "Snow that tastes like sulphur? We have neither such thing here. The only place I can think of with snow is the Ice Cavern in Peace Keepers… but that is well below sea level and is to be expected. But sulphur? We have no volcano, but plenty of lava."

"The only volcano I know of is Molten Mount, y'know on Stormy Beach – Red's layer." Spyro said.

Hunter groaned. "Not Red again. It took ages to get rid of him the two time we did before."

Spyro shook his head. "Nah, it can't be him. The Professor still has him in a jar down at the lab."

After the final battle between Red and Spyro had ended in Spyro's favour the Professor'd had Blink move his entire lab from Avalar and the Dragon village to Red's lab. Despite the heat Red's old laboratory was much more highly suited to the moles hair-brained schemes. The two old labs in Avalar and Dragon village had been turned into tourist information centres – run by Elora.

Just then a heavy creaking noise sounded to their left as the speedway portal opened and the military bird rocketed out. The airborne penguin hovered on the spot a second and once he spotted Spyro shot over to him.

"Sgt Bird 90068 awaiting orders, sir." He said with a smart salute after landing.

Spyro laughed. Sgt Bird was immense fun to be around, although quite dangerous at the same time, as the solider tended to shoot things randomly. "It's ok Sgt, we were just talking about the snow."

"Snow?" Sgt Bird looked around at the now white over land. "Heh, this isn't snow ol' chap. You'll know when it _really_ snows."

"Whoa, it's really coming down now." Hunter observed and tried his best to cover his bow and quiver of arrows.

"Yes, we should be inside." Lindar said. "Come, to the castle." The blue dragon tucked his staff under his arm and flexed his wings. With a whoosh his was in the air and making his way to the castle at the foot of the Artisan Homeland. Sgt Bird shot after him.

"See ya, guys." Starz said as she trotted off in a different direction, to her house.

Spyro and Hunter watched her go then turned back to look at the castle. "But, what about Bianca?" Hunter asked. "She'll be comin' here any time, she'll need help through all this snow."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Hunter." Spyro said and smirked. "And it's _you_ who needs the help."

"Why you –" Hunter started but Spyro was already way ahead of him towards the castle. With a sigh Hunter followed quickly.

The Artisan Homeland was slowly but surly being buried beneath the snow blanketing the once green fields. If it didn't stop soon people would be stranded in their portals. Even the fodder had moved onto another portal, soon there'd be no food either.

* * *

A/N: So how was that? Twas just an introduction, but this'll mainly be about Spyro's parents and the Dragons of the SEASONS.

If you liked it would you mind dropping off a review on your way out? It's be much appreciated.


	2. Red's experiments

A/N: Thanks to Morbid-dragon and Time Travelling Echidna for the reviews. My stuff rarely gets reviews so it means a lot :D

In this chapter we find the race Spyro is from. Or we might anyway… 

Onwards!

* * *

Spyro: Parents of a Hero  
Chapter 2

"All the fodder have left. What are we supposed to eat now?"

Spyro sighed. "Hunter, can you please keep your attention on the weather." It wasn't a question, more a subtle order.

"Yup! Have to look out for Bianca… and Ember."

"Leave it out, mate."

The Artisan Dragon Elder had earlier invited Spyro, Hunter, Sparx and Sgt Bird up to the councilors castle to discuss the freak weather patterns across the Realms. Currently in the Artisans homeland it was still snowing gently yet relentlessly. Many of the resident creatures had now taken to the fields to frolic in the cold powder, including Starz the unicorn who seemed to be heading a vicious snowball fight with the smaller animals. So far nobody seemed to have noticed the lack of fodder – and they most probably wouldn't until their household stocks were depleted anyway.

"Oh, sirs. It was brought to my attention before I departed from Avalar that Elora will also be travelling to the destination of Hunter's residence." Sgt Bird informed his friends.

Hunter whipped around to face the military penguin. "What? Really?" Sgt Bird nodded. "Oooo I haven't seen Elora in ages. I wonder how she is…"

"The Miss Elora mentioned something about an appointment with General Spyro."

The cheetah held a suspicious look at his dragon friend. "Oh she did, did she? So what are you up to now, mate?" Spyro mocked a sneer at his friend. "Not more pranks to pull on me I hope? Really, the last ones with the swamp frogs was bad enough." He cringed at the memory. "Oh they where everywhere…"

"Nah, don't worry." Spyro snickered. "I was only after a job."

"A what?"

"A job."

"A… what?"

Spyro laughed. "A _job_. I wanted a job at the tourist information center Elora runs." He elaborated for the cheetah's sake.

Hunter scrunched up his nose at the thought of a job. "Why on earth would you want a job?"

"Well, things work differently here than they do in Avalar. To get a job _here_ I would have to be basic dragon - "

"_What_ is a… basic… dragon?"

Lindar wandered over at the mention of basic dragons knowing full well what the conversation wouldend like. "Now my dear friend, let me explain while you keep on the alert Spyro."

The purple dragon heaved a sigh and trotted over to the window ledge and perched himself between the glass and the arch of the wall.

The blue Dragon Elder lead Hunter and Sgt Bird to the roaring fire at the other side of the large room. "This is a difficult subject for our young hero." He began once he was sure he had their attention. "You see here in the Dragon Realms we have six homelands; Artisan, Peace Keepers, Magic crafters, Beast Makers, Dream Weavers and Gnasty's lands. Each of our Homelands is named after the dragons that dwell within them and the many portals to different settlements.

Here in the Artisans Homeland we are artists and as such are medium built and specialize in creative inventions not unlike your Professor friend. Spyro, here, has a very creative mind as I'm sure you've seen when in battle but he often lacks the physical capacities to do so. To finish things with Artisans while we do have four-legged dragons we do not have them in such small frames as Spyro.

Our neighboring Homeland is the Peace Keepers of which are experts in battle but also negotiating peace treaties – hence the name. Now we could assume Spyro is of that race from just his skill in battle but that would just be the easy way out as Spyro boasts a cunning none of the Peace Keepers can match, not to mention that vivid purple is a definite 'no' there.

Moving on to the Magic Crafters… well I can find hardly anything in comparison between them other than the fact Spyro seems to have higher magic abilities to breath substances other than fire.

While the Beast Makers is a good place to fine oneself I do not believe Spyro will find himself there. But like I said, the Beast Makers are on constant vigilance of any fodder or creature reproduction that they themselves are not informed of. We already know many of the past records concerning Spyro's lineage were destroyed when the Homeland was under the control of Metalhead all that time back – Gnasty's work would you know.

The last dragon inhabited Homeland would be the Dream Weavers. I have often consulted with them in the past if they might possibly use their enhanced psychic abilities to peer into our hero's past or even possibly his future, but nothing has come of it. I believe the Dream Weavers do not want to risk injury on such a taboo subject.

And as for Gnasty's lands – well there is nothing there. It was deserted when Gnasty took up his residence there and now the only other use it serves is the Inter-Portal used to reach the other Realms.

Spyro may show the characteristics of many of the races but his small frame is still a mystery. He is literally an adult trapped within a child's body not unlike the lighthouse dragon, Denki in Dragon Shores."

Hunter scratched his head. That was a lot of information to take in after all, since when did being a dragon get that complicated. "But, what's a 'basic dragon'?"

"What everyone else is." Spyro said from his window seat. "A basic dragon is either an Artisan, Peace Keeper, a Magic Crafter, a Beast Maker or Dream Weaver. Apparently this Denki and me are the only mysteries, but I've never met him."

"Don't fret, chap." Sgt Bird said.

Hunter scratched his head again. "But what 'bout Flame and Ember? They're like Spyro too."

"Ah" Lindar shook his head. "I'm afraid they are the results of Red's experiments."

Sgt Bird and Hunter looked mortified "you mean to tell me that Red experimented on dragons?" Spyro asked as he walked over to them, Lindar nodded. "Did he… experiment on more?"

"Oh, he did plenty of dragon experiments. That is why he was banished from the Dragon Order." The three heroes shared an uncomfortable look. " Originally your friend Ember was a Dream Weaver while Flame would have been a Peace Keeper, that despicable Red altered their genetic code to match that of a mysterious dragon – like you, Spyro." The Dragon Elder bowed his head in sorrow.

"Do they know this?" Spyro asked.

Lindar's head shot up at the question. "Oh, of course not! And I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't mention it. Oh dear I do seem to have rambled on for long enough and revealed far too much information on the matter."

"But-"

"So, this strange weather… have you any idea what is causing it, master Spyro?" Lindar quickly changed the subject.

Spyro froze when realization hit him. "Wait, if they're like me… did Red experiment… on me?"

"Personally I believe the weather to be effected by the Elemental Dragons, but that is just my opinion." Lindar continued, ignoring the purple dragon.

"Aw, come on mate. "Hunter said and faced Spyro. "Red didn't look like he even recognized you, just said you where a pain."

Spyro nodded and looked back up to the Elder. "So, is that why the Dragon Village only has two dragons?"

Lindar sighed in defeat. Apparently he wasn't going to drop the subject, but then why would he? The past was slowly resurfacing. "Yes, your two Dragon Village friends are the only two survivors to come from Red's diabolical schemes, well them and the Dragon eggs anyway."

Spyro's stomach lurched. "He experimented on… Un-hatched dragons."

"Not exactly." Lindar now walked over to the window to watch the creatures' snowball fight. "He created them from the information he obtained whilst experimenting on dragons here. So in all actuality I suppose he is their _father_."

"Great, more evil, demented, psychotic, sick dictator wannabes…" Hunter trailed off at the look he was getting from Lindar, Spyro and Sgt Bird.

"Just because they are the results of some sick dragons ambitions does not mean that they too will take it upon themselves to follow in his footsteps." Lindar commented. "As a matter of fact I had no intention of telling them at all."

"Aye. "Sgt Bird agreed. "As I recall Miss Elora mentioning somethin' 'bout the Dragon Village becoming a tourist holiday Homeland. That was where you were hoping to obtain a job was it not, General?"

Spyro thought a moment. "Well all I knew was I would work in the center. So what would Flame and Ember do?"

"Hey, Ember and Bianca are comin' here right now, we can ask them then." Hunter remarked.

"Ah but you see, I had already decided to bring them to their original homes if they would accept. I feel they would find themselves when in their own Homeland. The other Elders have already agreed to the."

"Gee, for an Artisan Elder you sure are forward. Do you run everyone's life like this?" Hunter asked.

The blue Elder held back a growl but the annoyance filled his face. "I, nor any of the other Elders, do not run others lives. I am merely doing what I believe to be the best source of action."

"Look we can argue this later." Spyro said. "But I want to find Ember and tell her."

"No! No, you mustn't." Lindar warned. "You do not know how she will react to the fact nor what she and Ember are capable of." The hero trio halted in their steps.

Hunter turned to look back at the Elder. "And just what is she gonna do?"

"That I do not know. But I am sure Red has done something unusual and cruel to them. Why would he experiment in making his dragon army smaller?"

"_Dragon Army?_" Sgt Bird burst much to the surprise of the others. "There is no army other than The Humming Bird Brigade that I am positive of."

The Artisan dragon scraped his staff across the stone floor in a nervous disorder. "Not anymore since Spyro brought about the fall of Red. However if it hadn't been for all your efforts I'm sure there would very well be a Dragon Army of Red."

"Nah, Red used Gnorks not Dragons."

"Maybe Hunter, but Gnorks are so stupid I can hardly believe it. Anyone could make them do anything. Rinocks are only a little smarter." Spyro reasoned and Hunter nodded his newfound agreement.

"Why do we not take this up with Miss Elora?" Sgt Bird suggested. "Her and the Professor are extremely well informed on such matters."

Spyro puffed out a jet of smoke. "Fine. We'll meet up at Hunter's new pad."

"Where're you going, mate."

"I need some time to think about this weather situation." He watched as Hunter and Sgt Bird hesitated then left shortly followed by Lindar.

"I suggest you pay a visit to Denki of Dragon Shores." Lindar said from the doorway. "He is in the same predicament as yourself. Take care." Then he was gone.

Spyro waited a moment then hopped up to the window again, Sparx settled next to him. Suprisingly the time had vanished as the sun was setting off in the distance. With the heavy cloud layer it was difficult to see the star but it had dyed the clouds a vibrant orange and pink. Spyro sighed and took in the view. So tomorrow hopefully Bianca and Ember would arrive, as Elora would take a while longer, and he could discuss the subject with them and maybe leave to see this Denki Lindar kept mentioning.

* * *

A/N: Well I should be starting with the action soon. And Ripto and Red'll be making an appearance soon as well. Well leave a review if you want me to continue or correct me on anything i may have gotten wrong, cheers! 


	3. Dragon Shores and the lighthouse dragon

**DRGNFiregirl – **I did have this strange notion Hunter _was_ Australian. I don't know, hm, it just seems that nationality fits him. Thanks for reviewing!

**Alimoe** **–** Haha, thanks! And thanks for reviewing!

**PsychoSpiff –** Ah, Right-o! Thanks for reviewing!

**Power of the Wol –** Yes, you're right. But I'm British (very in fact… well I'm _told_ that anyway) and I say 'Aye' all the time. It's an East Yorkshire thing probably. Anyhoo, I'll have to look into some stereotypical military lingo. Thanks for reviewing!

**A/N:** Thank you for all your responses, I really appreciate them, truly! It's a great encouragement. And I'll strive to improve the grammar in this chapter… I really am useless, ugh!

* * *

Spyro: Parents of a hero  
Chapter 3

"I think we've taken a wrong turn, Elora."

The fawn looked around the scene, "yes, I think you're right."

The gentle sea breeze played with the fawns' long hair as she looked around Dragon Shores. The pristine sands and glistening seas painted the perfect picture of tranquillity as the entrance gate remained closed while the amusement park was under heavy construction. No patrons or staff anywhere in sight the fawn trudged over to the sea kicking up sand.

"No one to ask directions…" she mumbled.

Bianca walked over to her, "oh don't worry!" She smiled "we'll just go up there." She pointed up at the towering cliffs surrounding the shores.

"And what will that do?" Elora asked her friend with a sideways glance all the while fingering the heart-shaped locket around her neck.

The rabbit looked down at her and smiled again, "we can relax and try to remember the way."

"You mean _you _can try and remember the way!" Elora laughed. "The Professor gave you the map."

The sorceress gave a nervous embarrassed laugh, "Oh right, yes… heh." She straightened her purple robes and coughed, "well, come on then."

Elora laughed at her friends' aloof attempt to sound confident, "alright, it'll be nice to relax for once."

"Yes that's right," Bianca started as they began the assent of the cliffs along the twisted path, "how're things going in the dragon village?"

"Fine I guess, It's not the same with hardly any people around though."

Bianca laughed, "not as many people to boss around eh?"

Elora shot her travelling companion a searing look than laughed lightly herself. "It's too bad Ember couldn't come. I wonder what's wrong with her" she sighed.

The sorceress ran a hand back through her hair as they trudged still further along the path to the cliff's top. "Iwouldn't know. What did she look like?"

"She was delirious, and she seemed to be talking to herself quite a bit too. Not to mention the hot and cold spells." Elora described while kicking a pebble gently with her hoof. "The Professor said it was the flu… but we all _know_ he has no idea what he's talking about."

"That's a little harsh" Bianca chuckled to herself. "But really, it does sound like the flu," she ran a hand through her hair again, "strange really. It was winter five months ago. Must be late summer flu or something."

"It could be," the fawn pondered, "Flame's sick too so I suppose it could be that."

"Spyro's gonna miss her. He was so excited about seeing her again. He never shows it but we all know" Bianca grinned.

Elora cringed slightly at the words and gripped her pendent in both hands. "Yes… I suppose he… is…" she mumbled under her breath.

Bianca looked down at her friend with concern. It took a lot to bring Avalar's unofficial leader down into such sudden depression. Well, maybe it couldn't be called _depression_ at the current moment, but it was certainly a drastic character change from the fiery fawn everyone respected. However, she did notice that the shorter girl _would_ suddenly slip into that characteristic when the subject of Spyro's secret affection towards the pink dragon came into the conversation. It wasn't even anything, other than to tease the purple dragon when his arrogance got the better of him. Ember _did_ seem to enjoy the attention though, and slip over to Spyro while Elora would abruptly fade into the background.

"You don't seem too good yourself."

Elora sighed and sped up her pace. "I'm fine, really. Just tired of all this travelling. I mean honestly! Why can't the boys come to us!"

Laughing at the return of character Bianca matched the speed again as they neared the grassy plains atop the cliffs of Dragon shores.

* * *

"_Congratulations Nera, it's a beautiful baby boy!"_

_The long lean dragon shuffled around the small bundle of purple curled around the egg fragments whimpering at the cold air. The azure female dragon tossed her head back to knock her long elegant ears across shoulder blades as she watched her newhatched child._

"_Hello little Spyro, " she cooed. The small dragon stirred weakly but otherwise didn't move. The new mother threw Nana a worried look, "is he…?" The nurse dragon shook her head and smiled urging Nera on. "Spyro dear, look at me so I can see your pretty face."_

_The bundle stirred once again and this time lifted his head to look up into the blue dragon's face. "Gah?"_

_Nera sniffed at the noise, "oh my!" she whispered. "He's so beautiful!"_

_Nana rolled her eyes. One hundred and fifty years and hundreds of patients and she'd heard that line so many times before, she smiled anyhow. It was genuinely a magical moment between mother and child when that first look is exchanged._

"_Nera, Nana?" A deep voice questioned from the doorway with uncertainty._

"_Ah, come in, Kers. Your son would love to see you" Nera pressed her mate._

_The drab red dragon shuffled into the room uncertain of the situation. He coughed to get the women's' attention away from the purple figure but didn't succeed as they continued to fawn over the hatchling._

_He huffed out a puff of smoke from his nostrils. Really! That was his son over there! His heir! And he couldn't even reach him for the swishing tails of the female dragons and strange noises they made that caused Spyro giggle, which only fueled the noises on further._

_From the best glance of his son he could get he immediately spotted the vivid colour of the dragon's scales. That would be hard to cover. A little dragondust wouldn't do the job this time! He sighed when he thought back to what his friends and family had told him._

"I've told you a million times! That Nera is bad news!"

"Yes, mother." He'd agreed.

"You stay away from her, you hear!"

"Yes mother." Again he'd agree.

"I don't want any mongrel dragons to my heir!"

"No, mother." She'd always had a closed mind… and heart.

_Gaining another glance at his son from between wings he noticed everything else seemed normal. Seemed was the word with this matter. They'd always told him to stick within his own race and not mingle with dragons of different homelands. They'd told him blue and red made purple. Told him no dragon was purple. Told him that no more Advanced dragons should be born. Denki was a mistake!_

_Only 'normal' Basic dragons from now on._

_Typical. He'd just have to go and fall in love with a Dream Weaver, just typical. He couldn't say it was easy though, no, not by a long shot, what with living so far apart from each other. The Peace Keepers was situated on ground level while the Dream Weavers was elevated high up among the clouds. Dragons would often spot him making his way to her by passing through Magic Crafters and the Beast Makers – that was how he'd made so many wonderful friends of all races!_

_He shook his head nearly throwing himself off balance with the weight of his battle hardened horns with the force. Back to the now. He moved over towards his mate and the nurse to peer over them to find the source of the cute gurgling noises._

_Seeing the shadow grow over him Spyro restrained his gurgling noises with a hitched breath as he watched the deep red face loom into view. He squeaked when an arrow headed tail gently laid on his head and pushed him to the floor with the sheer weight._

_Kers smiled a toothy grin as he watched his son struggle under his tail, not out of sadism but amusement, as Spyro squirmed and cooed as he batted the arrow back and forth in play._

"_Ah Spyro, my heir."

* * *

_

The cool sea breeze wafted across the vast acres of green grass at the fawn and rabbit sat on the cliff edges legs dangling over. The view was truly amazing. Millions of sparkles littered the calm ocean as long bright clouds drifted gently across the sapphire sky crossing the sun for brief moments before moving on in their own individual paths.

Elora sighed and fell back into the lush greenery to watch the clouds. "I could stay here all day" she breathed.

Silence followed her statement for a long while as Bianca watched the steady waves against the beach. "Um, just how _long_ did it take for us to get up here?"

"I don't know. Hmm, maybe an hour – we are high up." Elora answered.

"Well then I think the tide is coming in" Bianca stated matter of factly.

"What?" Elora shot to her feet and observed as shoreline slowly disappeared into the waves after only a few moments. "Drat! Now what do we do?"

"Well, we can't get into the park and stay _there_, It's completely locked up. Oh hey I know! … No, no that won't work…" Bianca folded her arms behind her back and began her routine pacing when in deep thought. "Aha! We could… no that won't work either…. I could! Ah but the…" her mumbling continued as Elora searched around with her eyes for a solution.

"If only we knew what time the tide went out…" she murmured loudly.

"When to moon returns the tides shall turn."

Elora whipped around at the strange new voice. "Who're you?" She demanded.

The owner of the voice stepped forward with a depressed sigh. "My _name_ is Denki" he stated.

"Ohhh…" the fawn breathed as she looked at him. The four-legged dragon had scales of baby blue with bright orange markings and an orange underbelly. Each paw was orange and on each ankle were heavy looking silver cuffs bolted together tightly, the orange marking of his paws rose up his legs in a small triangle from behind the cuff. The dragon sported a thin long two-tailed white bandanna and stumpy flung back white horns. Poking from behind the bandanna and falling forward over his snout were three very distinct strands of hair.

Elora's eyes boggled. "You have hair!" She blurted then covered her mouth with a hand.

The dragon's expression didn't change in the slightest, just remained solemn as he watched them. "Yes."

"But, but dragons don't have hair. Oh! And you don't have wings either!"

"Could you please not shout," Denki whispered above the winds, "you're disturbing nature."

Elora bowed slightly in apology, "right, sorry. But, if you don't mind me asking, why do you have hair?"

"I do not know the answer to that myself" he muttered lowly. "If you are hoping to take the portal out of here you will have to wait until midnight, I'm afraid. The tide will have receded by that time."

Elora scowled at the change of subject to the tides. Dragons did not have hair! For a dragon to grow hair a mammal must have been present in the gene pool. And inter race relations were strictly illegal and severely frowned upon. She didn't know of _any_ creature that has fallen in love with another different creature. That was one of the reasons she felt so crushed about her feelings towards Spyro, not to mention the 'friend factor'.

She was determined to get some answers from this half-breed.

"Say, do you mind if we hang out with… you… for a while? Even though I live in Avalar I don't get here much, heh" She smiled with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

Denki sighed and hung his head, "fine, whatever. I live in the lighthouse. We'll be going there," he said.

She would've jumped for joy if it wouldn't be misinterpreted for something else and clopped over to Bianca, who was still talking to herself and pacing back and forth. "Come on, we've got somewhere to stay!" She said with glee.

"Oh! Oh, what? Somewhere to stay?" the rabbit asked with a perplexed look.

"Yes, with Denki here" Elora pointed at the small dragon. "He was kind enough to let us stay in the lighthouse with him."

Bianca scrunched up her nose at the thought. "A lighthouse?"

"Fine" Denki started, " no one is forcing you to. Heaven forfend a little company now and then…" his voice faded down to nothing as he turned and left.

"No, no wait! We'd love to stay!" Elora shouted after him then turned back to her friend yanking her down to eye level. "Look, Bianca. You're going to stay with Denki and me in the lighthouse. And what's more; you're gonna _enjoy_ it." She hissed and released the sorceress.

Bianca stood back with a shocked look as she studied Elora as the fawn ran to catch up with the dragon. "Something is bothering you, Elora. I can _feel_ it. And I'll help you with it, don't worry."

* * *

**A/N: **I'll apologise for the length of this chapter and content. But I did want to update sometime. The chapters _will_ be getting longer, I sure of that! They will end up being the length of the chapter in my Pokemon fic 'The Dragon Homeland'. I am a lot more experienced writing Pokemon though, this is my first attempt at writing Spyro.

Ah well. Reviews are greatly appreciated by the by.


	4. Legends of Weather

**Power of the Wol --** I won't go into my crossbreeding rant now, heh, thanks for the review!

**UyoniRaze X --** Really? You liked chapter three the best, and here I wasn't too sure of it myself. And yeah, that tense thing. I'm practically useless at wording a lot of things so I 'correct' them during my proofreading and I'm guessing I change some things around while others stay the same resulting in numerous tenses. I'll work on that, thanks for the feedback!

**SSJoel -- **Perhaps AHT Hunter _would_ live in Peace Keepers, I can actually see that, but I'm trying to mix both of his personalities together here, slightly, and his original GTG personality is more dominant hence why he lives in the Artisans. Thank you for your review.

**Feelthemystical --** Aw, thank you! eats cookie and thanks for the review.

**A/N:** Wahahaha! Got a new computer! Now I can update more since this one don't crash on me every other day.On a different note I'd like to say thank you for those of you who review this and those who favourited it too and now that I have more free time I can read other's fics too. Being on holiday is fun!

Notes

The present  
_The past_

And now, onwards!

Spyro: Parents of a Hero  
Chapter 4: Legends of weather

Lindar seated himself on his throne as he watched the snow through the window across the chamber. The Artisan leader gathered together all the loose parchments on his desk and placed them neatly in a drawer to clear space. After leaving Spyro alone with his thoughts in the main chamber hall of the castle he thought he could pull out some background information about the weather.

Brushing aside all the cutlery and other such things off the desk the dragon walked around into the middle of the room and heaved up a small slab of stone to reveal a large map. Gently lifting the tattered map from it's home Lindar spread it out across his desk and straightened it out blowing the thin layer of dust from it.

The light blue dragon hummed softly as he looked over the old yellowed map with a keen eye. Glancing over his shoulder and towards the door then returning his attention back to the map he unsheathed a single brutal claw and scratched a path from the Artisan Homeland all the way across to the Dream Weaver Homeland making sure to pass through each other dragon homeland in the process. Retracting his claw he lifted the map into the air and tugged along the tear.

He growled with frustration when the map refused to be split into two and slammed it back down onto his desk in a sudden flair of anger. He ground his teeth as he heard his chamber door swing open and the unmistakeable patter of Spyro's feet reached up behind him.

"Spyro," he sighed. "Now is not the time."

Spyro tilted his head to look around the taller dragon. "Time? Time for _what_ exactly? I only came in here when I heard you growling."

Lindar gripped the map roughly in a death grip. "Please, Spyro, just leave."

The purple dragon tilted his head further while examining the elder then looked down at the tattered map and huffed. "I don't think I'm going anywhere right now. What is that?" he nodded at the map.

Lindar tightened his grip on the parchment and growled gutturally. "It is nothing."

"And you expect me to believe that do you?" Spyro asked squinting up at the taller dragon. "What is it?"

"Nothing!" Lindar stomped his heavy clawed foot on the stone floor causing Spyro to jump back in surprise.

Spyro shook his head after he recovered from the sudden flare of anger. _It must be important if it gets even Lindar up in arms _he thought. Shooting one last look at the map on the desk he nodded and turned to potter out of the chamber.

The Artisan Elder watched the young dragon slowly leave before turning back to the source of his anger. Drawing another claw he dragged it diagonally across the weathered paper cutting through to the desk. After repeating the action several more times he crumpled the pieces in his palm and dropped them.

Watching the balls of parchment fall his eyes grew wide as they unravelled themselves of their own accord to come to rest all across the cold stone floor. Clenching his hands into fists he howled as he stomped on the scraps of map twisting the heel of his foot on each individual piece to ensure more carnage to the paper.

Retreating back to lean on the desk he panted and growled deep in his throat as the pieces once again unfurled themselves slowly to come to rest in perfect condition.

"Damnit!" he clenched his fists on the desk and lowered his head. "If I don't get dispose of this map then, then someone may find the Legends." Bending down he gathered together all the scraps of parchment and replaced them back in their home; under the trapdoor in the chamber.

* * *

"I cannot believe what you are asking of me!" Kers hollered at his mother.

The elder dragon pointed a sharpened claw down at her son. "You heard me!"

Kers shook his head with defiance, "never! I shall never do it!"

The elder of the Peace Keepers Homeland ground her teeth together as she pulled back from her son and returned to her throne. "You have disrespected us, my son" she said dangerously, "and I cannot simply allow you to return to that wench of yours."

Kers' head shot up at the insult to his mate and his eyes blazed with sudden rage, however, his mother snapped her fingers and two burly Peace Keepers trudged forward and held him back sternly. His mother turned, blue cape flying with the motion, and seated herself on her throne held together stiffly with rock.

She smiled sweetly down at him. "I am not asking much, dear. Just that you dispose of that Dream Weaver" she pulled back with a disgusted look, "and that lizard you call an heir."

"Mother!" He struggled against those holding him, "you have crossed the line! Spyro is my son!" Squinting his eyes he looked deeply at his mother. "Your own grandchild!"

His mother simply tossed aside the statement with a wave of her hand. "Details…." Suddenly gripping her throne with enough force to crack the stone she peered down at the red dragon once more. "I want him dead!" she spat.

"No! Mother how can you?" Kers exclaimed wide eyed. "He's your own blood!"

"Must you keep bringing that up? This is for your own good, my son."

"Have you no morals, mother!" Kers pleaded, "no sense of right and wrong? Or am I to assume that your blatant disregard towards my son is down to your cold, uncaring personality!"

The Peace Keeper Elder inhaled a throaty growl and tossed her head to one side with a sneer painted across her face. "More disrespect. And not just to your own race… but to your own mother!" She threw out her arm and pointed her staff down at the smaller dragon. "And to think of all the things I've provided for you during your childhood. Shielded you from the horrors of the world. Kept you away from the scum we call our Brethren of different Homelands. And this is how you repay me!" she hissed, "by running off with a Dream Weaver and conceiving a lizard!"

Kers glared death up the length of the staff only mere centimetres from his snout to his mother. With unwavering eyes, his mother watched him back, waiting for a response to her claims.

Eyes drifting shut Kers hung his head in defeat and swiftly yanked his arms from the soldiers holding him. "Fine" he mumbled, "just… fine then."

Satisfied his mother pulled her staff back and smiled down at her son. "I'm doing this for your own good, you'll see."

* * *

Elora gazed all around herself as the lighthouse dragon led her and Bianca through into the main living area of the lighthouse. Small and circular with curved furniture to fit against the curved wall and a few torches scattered around it was a cosy little establishment. She exhaled with amazement at the scene through the large window ahead of her.

Bianca panted and leaned heavily against the stairwell railing after the long climb from the ground level. "There has got to be an easier way to get up here" she wiped a thin sheen of sweat from her brow.

She watched as the dragon sighed and trudged across the small area to fall down on a heath rug on the floor and curl up in a protective manner. "It's only small, but it's home" Denki said quietly, "and you are welcome to make yourselves at home."

The statement fell on deaf ears as both the girls seemed preoccupied with their own matters. Looking towards each girl waiting for a response Denki frowned heavily and dropped his head on his paws to rest.

The sorceress lifted her head to take a deep breath and stand upright again. "Oh, wow" she breathed as she took in the same sight Elora had been watching since they'd arrived. "The ocean…" she came up alongside her friend.

From the peninsular the lighthouse was situated on all that could be seen was the vast ocean covering the entire horizon with sparkling water. The gentle breeze of the late afternoon brushed against the sea to create small playful waves lapping up others as they travelled their course before dying out. Thin tanned clouds drifted aimlessly across the blanket of orange sky as the sun set. The reflection of the oranges and reds hit the ocean crafting intricate patterns against the waves earning a relaxed atmosphere around Dragon Shores.

"I bet it isn't like this when the amusement park is open, is it?" Elora asked of Denki without turning around.

The dragon gazed across at the two girls then shook his head slightly. "No, it is not."

Turning around slowly Elora stared at the dragon intently. "So" she began, "how long have you lived here?" Bianca rolled her eyes at her friends attempt at small-talk and earned herself an elbow to the gut.

"All my life." Denki replied curtly.

Elora nodded. "I see." she floundered for something else to say. Small-talk was not a thing she could say she was the most talented in. "I bet it's nice to live here though."

"Perhaps."

"But I bet you see some really interesting people!" Elora smiled.

"Not as such."

"Oh," she stumbled for words again and glanced back at Bianca. The rabbit only grinned and shrugged.

"Well, it's got to be nice to be able to get to the park without any trouble." She tried to start a conversation with their host again.

"No. I am not permitted to enter."

Stomping a hoof on the floor she jutted out her hips and leaned forward with a frown. "Gimmie a break here! I'm working my butt off; trying to get a conversation running."

Denki gradually drew his eyes up to meet the fawn's. "You wouldn't be interested in anything I have to say."

Elora's frown deepened and she fell limp. "How can you say that?"

"Yes" Bianca broke in, "you certainly look like an interesting dragon."

The blue dragon looked up, but sharply dropped his eyes to the floor. "I have not much experience with… conversation."

"Well, you're certainly very well spoken" Bianca remarked.

Elora stood to her full height and smiled down at the dragon and clicked her fingers. "I know! If you don't like talking" she pointedly looked at Denki "then _I_ will."

Bianca nodded, "she will. _Believe_ me."

Seating herself on the carpet opposite the depressed dragon Elora smiled. Bianca moved around to sit down beside Denki but not without stumbling over a chord and knocking a torch to the floor where it promptly smashed.

"Oops" she grinned sheepishly.

Denki shook his head. "Never mind."

Elora clapped to get the attention centred back on her. "I'll tell you about the time I met this amazing dragon." The sorceress rolled her eyes again having heard said story many times before. "His name was Spyro."

"Spyro?" Denki asked suddenly more confident in voice.

"Huh? Oh, um, yes" Elora answered slightly bewildered.

"Something the matter?" Bianca asked.

Drawing his eyes away from Elora Denki muttered something under his breath before looking back up. "No, it is of no importance. Please continue."

"Ooookay. Right, well. It all started when this Ripto fella fell into this world, Avalar, because of another friend of mine's stupidity. He took an instant liking to these lands and declared that he would rule over us. I'm not all that clear on where he came from in the first place but he had two of the most dimwitted peons I've ever seen called Gulp and Crush. Well, some things led to another and the Professor decided the only way to rid Avalar of Ripto was to get a dragon to help us.

So we went to Glimmer and the Professor used the portal to catch Spyro as he was travelling to this very park. Spyro was only a small dragon, like yourself, "she looked towards Denki to find the dragon sound asleep.

Bianca cackled at the look on her friend's face. "He fell asleep the moment you answered his question."

"Then why didn't you tell me!"

"It was funny!" Bianca grinned. " Besides, you get angry when we interrupt your preaching."

"I do not preach!" Elora fumed.

The sorceress waved her hands and motioned to the sleeping form. "Don't wake him."

"Oh, god, fine." Elora stood back up and looked around the circular room.

"Where do we sleep?" Bianca asked.

Elora shrugged and seated herself on a plush sofa. "Don't know about you, but I'm sleeping here" she smiled at her friends expression.

"Fine, then I'll sleep… here." The sorceress leaned back in a tall rocking chair and folded her arms behind her head to get comfortable.

A few long moments passed by as the dark fell down around them and night set in. After a short while the cold atmosphere of the coast began to affect both girls and they began shivering.

"Oh that's it!" Elora whispered harshly and reached for one of the many torches scattered around. "How on earth are you supposed to light these?" she demanded.

"I think Denki will do it himself, what with fire breath an' all" Bianca chuckled from her position in the chair despite her own shivers.

"Oh shut up and help me."

Bianca nodded and pulled herself from the chair and straightened out her robes. "Ahem. Lightus Fire!" She whispered and the torch Elora held burst to life with a healthy flame.

All the other torches burst to life a second later, then the fire under the mantelpiece hissed to life violently. Denki shot to his feet as a spark jumped from the flames.

"W-what's going on!" He asked bewildered as other things in the room began to ignite without warning.

"A little mishap with magic" Elora answered for her friend as both Denki and Bianca watched the room catch fire with horror.

* * *

Sticking to the shadows around the halls of the castle of Artisans Spyro prowled the halls silently. He watched as Lindar moved from his chamber at a steady pace; almost as if he expected to be jumped any moment. Spyro smirked at the thought; it was, after all, partly true. He waited until the elder passed under the archway at the opposite end of the hall before leaving the shadows and cracked the chamber door open and slipped in. 

"So, where is that map that was getting Lindar in a huff." He glanced all around the room looking for _anything_ out of the ordinary. "Pst, Sparx" he hissed. The little dragonfly hovered out from under Spyro's wing to face the dragon. "Check the room would ya? We're looking for a map, a ripped map."

Searching the room blindly both the dragon and dragonfly began to get agitated by the lack of results.

"Bzzzzt! Bzzzzz!" Sparx flitted above the patterned rug across the centre of the floor. Spyro turned to look at his long time friend then tossed his head back groaning in annoyance.

"Of course!" he declared. "It's always either behind a bookcase or under the floor." He hopped down from the desk and knocked the rug aside. "Ah-ha! See! A trap door." Sparx buzzed around his head as he grabbed the handle with his teeth and heaved it open.

As the he pulled the door back the shreds of the map came into view from the small indent in the stone floor. Moving around to get a better look Spyro peered down at the miniscule writing scrawled across each shred.

"'The Elemental Dragon of winter. She brings the true end to summer. She brings the bitter winds and crisp snow. She brings the Winter Stone.'" He read from one piece or parchment.

"'The Elemental Dragon of Spring. He brings new life. He brings hope for the near future. He brings a new beginning. He brings the Spring Stone'" A voice recited from behind him.

Spyro started at the sudden voice and whipped around to come face to knee with Lindar. The Artisan Elder peered down at the younger dragon and shook his head.

Spyro looked back and forth between the map and Lindar a few more times before he fully turned to the elder and glared. "Just what _is_ this about? Is this the reason for the snow outside?"

Lindar slumped forward and rubbed his face. "I had hoped to keep this from you for just a little while longer" he groaned and slipped around to sit behind his desk. "But now I shall tell you of the Legends or Weather and Seasons."

* * *

**AN: **Yes, Sparx doesn't talk. He's like his original self here because they were the better games! Anyway, hope this chapter was longer… and better maybe…?

Ah well, please leave a review on your way out. They really kick me into gear, heh.

**Next chapter:** Lindar tells all about the Legends of Weather and Seasons whilst Elora questions Denki about his heritage. And the villains make their first appearance. And in the past Kers takes his family matters into his own hands.


	5. Ghost or Spirit?

**Repost of chapter**

Notes

The Present  
_The Past_

And, now, onwards…!

Spyro: Parents of a Hero  
Chapter 5: Ghost or Spirit?

Rapping his hand on the solid desk and holding his head with his other hand Lindar searched for the right words. "The Elemental Dragons are… spirits" he began in a small voice.

Spyro snorted indignantly. "Spirits? You mean ghosts."

"No, no," Lindar shook his head "spirits. There is a vast difference between a ghost and a spirit." The blue dragon halted as Spyro scrunched up his face. "Ghosts are merely the souls of any being of which refuses to return to the earth after death; they wander the world in solemn silence mourning their own death. They are truly selfish!" Lindar hissed suddenly. "_They_ refuse to feed the very being that fed them during their living days! _They_ refuse to be one with the Elemental Dragons!"

Spyro pulled his head back at the Elder's sudden outburst. "Er" he stumbled for the right thing to say, eyes searching the room for nothing in particular. "Er, okay. Ghosts equals bad… got'cha." The Artisan Elder reared back his own head and pinched his snout with two fingers as he drew long calming breaths. Spyro pinned his eyes on the bigger dragon again. "So, why haven't I seen any?"

"Any ghosts? Well, as far as I'm concerned you won't see any here in Artisans. I am responsible for their sending to the Elements."

"You see the Elements?"

Lindar shook his head. "Not directly. I gather the ghosts that may turn their selfish pleas to the Artisans and seal them away in the Mother Orb." He looked down at the hero dragon again to see the same confused scrunched snout. "The Mother Orb is a strange little device. It can store away up to five ghosts at once were they cannot escape from until any one of the Elements absorbs them which they are then processed into life-energy. That energy is then sent across the winds, through the land and seas to reach us were it gives us life."

Spyro stared blankly for a long moment before snorting again. "Dramatic much."

"Bzzt, buzz, bz?"

Lindar calmly watched the golden dragonfly as he buzzed around Spyro before leaning against his desk and waiting for the translation from the purple dragon.

"Sparx wants to know why you ignore their "pleas" and send them away."

Scowling Lindar gritted his teeth. "Because they are selfish things!" Spyro rolled his eyes. "If they are not willing to sacrifice themselves to the Elements then why should we ponder to their whims?"

"Bzt? Bzzzzut!"

"What do they plead?"

Lindar bit his tongue at the question from the dragonfly. "What… do they plea? Well, no one knows in all actuality. Not a being alive can understand their tongue. It seems that once a creature becomes a ghost they loose their native language and develop this bizarre style of wailing as speech."

The purple dragon frowned heavily. "So, you don't even try to understand? You just convict them of sins and seal them away?"

"Bz? Buzzzuz buzz bzt?" Sparx chimed in.

"What if they are simply begging for help? Asking to be lead to where they belong?"

"Buzz buuuzzt?"

"What if they don't understand what is happening?"

"Buzztt, buzz, zzzt."

"They could be alone, and confused."

"Zzzt, zzzzt."

Lost even."

"Buzz zum zzzt, bzzzt."

"Their death could have been tragic… unfair."

"Zzt… bz… buzz, buzt."

"What if the are lost in a world they no longer understand?" Spyro translated for his best friend all the time watching his Elder with the sincere eyes he still possessed even after all that they'd seen. Lindar watched him back with an emotion carefully hidden behind a professional mask "What… what if they are just asking to be saved?"

* * *

_Kers shrugged out of the grip of the two guards that held him scowling all the while. "Do. Not . Touch. Me" he hissed eyes blaring with his hidden rage. Stealing one last dark look at his mother he stormed out of the chamber sending the doors crashing as he went._

_The two guards hopped back from the violent exit of the Prince of Peace Keepers. The Queen huffed out a puff of steam before swiftly pointing her staff at the smaller of the two dragons. "You there! Send Valace here immediately!" _

_The sandy dragon stumbled over his own tail in the effort to follow the order. "If, if her majesty doesn't mind me asking" the second guard asked expecting the bile filled retort from the Queen, "why do you not just send Master Valace to kill the Dream Weaver and her son?"_

_The Queen shook her head slowly, lips pursed. "As skilled as Valace is at his job I doubt even he would be permitted to enter the Dream Weaver's Homeland during the pinnacle of this scandal." She looked into the orb sat snugly at the end of her staff, "not with their psychic abilities at any rate."_

_The soft patter of padded feet echoed around the chamber in the silence that followed the Queen's statement. The Queen herself grinned lightly as the pattering fell overhead. "Good evening, Your Highness."_

_The large guard flinched at the slimy voice but refused to react as a long spindly salamander crawled down the vertical walls now silent. The long orange body blending perfectly with the speckled stone walls as he slithered further along. Long slender fingers clung to the rock, large oval black eyes never blinked and a vicious sharp tail flowed after every movement the salamander made._

_Quickly, yet silently, Valace crawled the length of the chamber to cling to the back of the Queen's throne. "Wretched evening, Valace. Truly wretched."_

"_Yes" Valace hissed. "Your son has become somewhat of a nuisance of late."_

_The Queen nodded. "Kers has become infatuated with a member of another race, and even conceived! My son must see that he has wronged the Peace Keepers and sinned all dragons by creating the Lizard."_

"_I believe the traditional term is 'Advanced Dragon' my Queen" Valace corrected while carefully ignoring the blatant insult to his species. "I could not bare to hear my Queen use such gutter language."_

"_Tell me! What is so 'Advanced' about it?" The Queen ordered sharply._

_Valace licked his eyes with his long slender tongue making the remaining guard flinch again. Smirking at the reaction he received the salamander leaned down to speak into the Queen's ear. "I believe the only thing that makes them special are their genes; for they will not only possess the skills of one race but two."_

"_It's filthy" the Queen spat._

"_Truly" Valace breathed just barely above a whisper into the Queen's ear. "A filthily, fifthly act."_

_Once again the guard cringed as the salamander spoke and licked his eyes again.

* * *

_

"A mishap with magic?" Denki screeched above the roar of flames.

From the many small torches scattered around the Lighthouse that had answered Bianca's magic the fire had spread from not just the living area but to the whole structure. Thick smoke clung to the air like a blanket and severely hindered sight and breathing space. Still trapped in the living area of the lighthouse Denki, Elora and Bianca flattened themselves against the floor in an attempt to avoid the thick of the smoke. However, sticking to the floor then brought about the problem of the actual fire.

"B-Bianca!" Elora hacked. "Can't you do anything?"

The sorceress covered her mouth with a hand and shook her head. "I'll… try, Elora, Denki!"

Slowly the rabbit rose to her feet and held out one hand and mumbled something unheard. Gradually, a dim purple light radiated from her clenched hand and winds suddenly attacked the flames from the inside. The gale, as it blew through the small circular room, gathered the flames and to the horror of the three a twister formed. With the flames and smoke caught up amongst each other Elora sprang to her feet.

"Bianca! Fire thrives on oxygen and you just brought more in here? W-what's the matter with you?" Elora growled above the wind.

Backing herself against the wall and away from the violent twister Bianca clenched her teeth. "I-I don't know" she wailed.

"Never mind!" Denki shouted to the two girls with a confident voice. "We have to get out of here, now!"

Momentarily shocked at the frank decision from the blue dragon Elora and Bianca nodded swiftly and ran after him as the tackled the burnt door clean off it's hinges and bounded down the spiral stairs as they lead down around the lighthouse.

Every so often and explosion rocked the structure and sent the trio tumbling down a section of the hundred stairs. As they reached the lower half of the lighthouse, though, the fires became less frequent and less violent. Another vicious explosion above them knocked them off their feet and the trio collapsed in a heap at the foot of the staircase.

Slowly, Elora, after pushing Bianca off herself, rose to draw a heavy breath at the wall of fire in the doorway. The flames devoured the whole circular wall and crawled up to touch the ceiling of the next floor, spitting sparks and hissing passionately. Denki lifted his head, unhurried, and watched the flame with painful eyes.

"This… this can't be happening…" Bianca mumbled as she too regained her feet. "I-I I've been training… this shouldn't happen. I know… what I'm… doing now. I know…"

"Oh get a grip!" Elora scorned. "We aren't finished yet."

Bianca glanced down at her friend then back to the fire. "Oh really? Then what are we gonna do? You have an idea?"

"Well, no but there has gotta be something we can do at least." Turning to look back up the flight of stairs Elora cupped her chin on one hand. "The flames are too thick for us to dash through, we can't go back, the walls are _far_ too strong for us to break through… yeah. It's no use," she looked up to her friend. "You'll have to use magic again."

"What? No!" Denki shouted, alarmed.

"Don't worry, I can do this" Bianca reassured the small dragon.

Denki shook his head. "No, no. This lighthouse if finished, but I can get us out."

Spinning his head back to look at the wall of fire crawling over their exit Denki lifted his head back and took a deep breath before closing his eyes. Suddenly the dull orange markings scattered over his body began glowing as a violent hue overtook his body. With a snap of his neck the flames exploded away from the door.

"Quick, out now!" The dragon shouted to the two stunned girls as they stared dumbfounded at the deceased fire.

Shaking off the shock they trailed the dragon a safe distance from the lighthouse and stopped at the cliff's edge to watch the remaining flames devour the building from the inside.

Denki watched the scene with a neutral look and bowed his head. He looked up as a hand came to rest on his head.

"I'm so sorry" Bianca whispered. "I-I don't know what happened."

"I know what happened!" Elora said, "you've been skiving off your sessions haven't you?"

"What! No!"

Elora scowled at her friend. "Don't give me that. I've seen you. You've been spending more and more time with Moneybags! Honestly, what business have you with that _lout_?"

The Sorceress blinked "w-what? I can talk with whom I want, you know!"

"But with Moneybags?" Elora cringed.

"As a matter of fact, yes. He has some interesting knowledge from across the realms."

Elora smiled knowingly. "Hm, yes. He also has the thing in a jar too, doesn't he?"

Bianca knitted her brow. "Yes he does."

"And you want it."

"Yes I do."

The two girls stared each other down for a long moment before Denki sighed and broke the air.

"Oh my!" the fawn jumped from her confrontation and covered her mouth. "Denki, your home!"

"Is gone" he finished. "How typical."

"We're so sorry, Denki" Elora bowed. "Is there anything we can do to make it up?"

Swaying his head the dragon thought. "Please… please, take me with you…" he eventually mumbled.

"What?" Elora ran the words through her mind again. "We're only going to the Artisans Homeworld. It's nothing exciting."

"I'd like to go" Denki said in a small voice. "I have never been away from my Lighthouse. I'd like to see the Realms…"

Looking back at the burning lighthouse Elora frowned. "Okay then" she suddenly grinned. "It'll be nice to have some competent company for once."

"Hey!" Bianca looked affronted. Shaking her head the sorceress jumped back blushing when she realised she still had her hand on the dragon's head. "Ah, um" she cleared her throat noisily. "So, tell me, Denki; what was that you just did back there" she waved her hand towards the inferno.

"What did I do?" Denki asked looking back at his home.

"You made the fire explode" Elora explained.

"Hm, that, yes. I do not know what that power is… all I do know is I can use it to control fire."

"Sooo, why didn't you do that and save your home" Bianca asked carefully.

The dragon shook his head. "I am not skilled in what ever that power may be. If I had tried that with the core of the blaze I am sure I would tire and none of us would have gotten out unscathed."

"You seem to know your stuff, Denki. Maybe you could teach Bianca a thing or two" Elora laughed.

Denki vaguely smiled. "I am sure Miss Bianca does not need tuition. From the look of her magic she seems powerful."

"Just lacks control" Elora added with a grin.

"Perhaps."

Clapping her hands together Elora stood in front of her companions. "Well, let's hit the road then!" She slapped her thigh and stalked away towards the slope of the cliff. Slowly Bianca and Denki followed her leave.

"One thing you should know" the rabbit whispered to Denki, "Elora is always the leader, unless Spyro is around" her voice held a smile as she spoke.

With one last look over his shoulder Denki blocked the lighthouse from his view and nodded smiling up at the Sorceress.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, okay, I lied about this chapter's content -- My mind doesn't always work the way I want it to, heh.

I think Sparx needs a translator, or something other than Spyro at least XD


End file.
